This invention relates to an improved shifting mechanism for a marine clutch.
In marine drives, both dog and friction clutches have been employed. Dog clutches operate with a jerk when engaged, particularly when the engine speed is high. Friction clutches require a considerable amount of power for actuation and are not well suited to remote control.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,349 Bergstedt shows the use of a cone clutch in a marine drive. This cone clutch has the advantage that there is a natural force driving the two mating clutch surfaces into engagement, one with the other. While engagement is good in the Bergstedt clutch mechanism, disengagement is a problem. The Bergstedt mechanism uses a disengagement arrangement whereby the mating cone clutch surfaces are literally hammered out of engagement one with the other. This arrangement is subject to malfunction.
The shift mechanism of this invention is for use in conjunction with the clutch claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,361 Brownlie. The shift mechanism and clutch are applicable to and can be used in the marine drive fully described in copending application Ser. No. 416,228, filed Nov. 15, 1973, abandoned in favor of continuation application Ser. No. 574,620, filed May 5, 1975.